Taking A Chance
by SnakeeyesGrl
Summary: Rei decides to confront Kai about his true feelings. Will Kai push him away or give in to his own hidden desires? One-shot


A/N Hiya everyone. This is my first post on this site. And also the first fic I have managed to complete. This is a Kai/Rei Pairing, my favorite..So if you dislike Yaoi, then you shouldnt read this one-shot.It's Rated R for sexual content. For all you Kai/Rei fans out there, I hope you like!

DisclaimerI unfortunatly do not own Beyblade or any of its deliciouse characters.

**Taking A Chance**

With nothing else better to do, Rei walked back up to his room in search for something to occupy his time. The tournaments were over now and they would be leaving to go home again in a couple of days. He would be returning to his village back in China, Tyson and Chief to Japan, Max would be going with his mom to America, and Kai to Russia…The thought caused his heart to twist, being split up from his best friends would be hard on him, but it would be even harder to leave the one whom had stolen his heart.

Upon entering his shared room, which was clean and tidy as usual every where but on his side. The sound of running water caught his attention. As he looked towards the bathroom, it was cracked open slightly.

He walked quietly, using his catlike grace to conceal his presence , to the edge of the door. He probably should of kept his distance, allowed the bluenette his privacy. But he couldn't pull himself away. He opened the door a little wider and took a peak in.. but he couldn't see anything other then the steam the water had created, filling the room.

He took a deep breath before he opened it up just enough so he could slip in and close it back. Still, Kai had not noticed him. The shower was to the left and the glass stall was covered in a misty layer created from the hot water preventing him from seeing Kai's naked body. But the outline was enough to arouse him greatly. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. Not sure how his captain would react to his presence.

He watched, almost hypnotized as the shadow of Kai went on with his bathing, his hands rubbing the soap over his body. Shaking his head, he walked over to the stall, wondering if he should just sneak back out before it was to late.. but he couldn't, Kai had to know, before it was to later and everyone separated. If he didn't do this now, he might never get the chance again. So taking a deep breath he lightly tapped on the stall door, and boldly began to take off his clothes.

"Who's there?" Kai barked out, as he snapped his head around in the direction of the door. The steam blurred his vision so he couldn't quite make out who it was. Whoever it was really had the nerve to interrupt his shower and would regret it.

A minute went on as he saw the figure moving around, not saying anything and it looked as if he were undressing! That didn't make sense, each room had there own bathroom. "I advise whoever is out there to leave now , I think its more then obvious this shower is occupied. "

The door clicked open. Kai's anger began to build, then froze to find of all people Rei standing before him, naked. The last person he expected. "Rei? What's going on?" he asked a bit concerned. The neko-jin had never done this before.

"I.. um, well I thought I'd join you." he said blushing as he stepped in to the stall, one step closer to the one her loved, one step closer to complete happiness and closed the door.

Kai looked at him totally baffled.

Rei's POV

So here I am, standing in front of him. My heart is pounding , blood rushing

…adrenaline…maybe nerves…yes definitely nerves, its hard enough to keep from trembling. His mesmerizing crimson eyes are filled with worry and confusion. The water from the shower splattering and dripping from his flawless pale skin, God how I wanted to just reach out and feel it... trace my fingers over him. Thinking the way I was only made my need even stronger.

Kai's POV

I stood there watching Rei as his eyes roamed over my body. The way he was looked at me , his eyes filled with hunger and longing . I should of yelled at him for intruding my privacy, told him how ridiculous he was acting. He'd been acting weird towards me the past few days. He may have believed I didn't notice the distant looks he gave me but I did, every time. I could feel his beautiful eyes on me… _Hn…_There was no point denying it. I'm not the type of person to cower away from the truth. Rei had indeed done what I thought was impossible, he found a way around my barriers and into my heart.

I cant even remember a time when I felt the need for companionship. With Biovolt I was to busy to think of anything other then what they wanted me to. All I needed was to be stronger then everyone else, to be the best beyblader…I didn't need or want anyone. Until I became a part of this team, the Bladebreakers. They showed me a whole other side to blading and to friendship in which I never thought was attainable. Despite Tyson's loud mouth and appalling table manners, Kenny's ceaseless scientific talk to which no one really understood half the time, and Max's sugar highs.. they all mean the world to me. No one could replace them, my first true friends.

Then there was Rei, the one I seemed to get along with best. He and I have had a connection unlike the others since the first day we met. He has always kept his cool and helped the team out when times got rough. He's loyal and devoted to those he cares for.

Is it possible that this boy has unknowingly stolen my heart? My lips curve into a gentle smile as the answer is plain a daylight. He has . And I want him. I want his love and devotion, his companionship. To share each day with him , talk about inconsequential things, to laugh with, even complain to. I cant bring myself to make him leave.

Normal POV

Rei wanted to pour out his heart, but the sudden darkness that seemed to cloud in Kai's eyes made his heart sink.

"Rei" his name was spoken softly

The boy snapped out of his thoughts by Kai's deep voice and was taken off guard at the smile gracing his lips. It made him all the more stunning in Rei's eyes.

Rei couldn't help but smile back, his worry diminishing.

"Come here kitten" he said holding out his hand.

The new nickname caused his face to heat up. Placing his hand is Kai's , the older boy pulled Rei to him. They stood facing one another no more then a inch apart under the spray of warm water.

"Kai.. I.. look I have to tell you…"

He was cut off as Kai placed an index finger to the neko-jins lips. Using his other hand, he unwrapped Rei's hair from its binding, allowing it to flow out behind him..

A light vibration ran through rei as a purring sound emitted from the smaller boy as Kai's fingers ran through his hair. This caused the bluenette to laugh.

"I didn't think it was possible for humans to purr"

Rei looked up at him dreamily. "But I'm not a normal human now am I"

"No…you're not. You're special ."

The neko-jin raised his head in wonder as Kai lowered his. Their lips met and melted together. Gently at first then deepened as the hunger for more grew.

Kai pushed Rei against the cool tiled wall. His hard muscled body pressed against Rei's leaner one. His hand explored and touched every inch he could reach. The new feelings and sensations had rei hard and throbbing in anticipation. He wanted more, so much more. He grabbed Kai's hips and grinded them together. The incredible friction of their bare erections rubbing together caused both to moan loudly as their passion intensified .

"I want you Rei," kai spoke pulling away panting . "I could take you right now …but I don't think either of us are ready for that."

Rei responded by crushing his mouth back to Kai's once again in a mind splintering kiss, their tongues battling and exploring.

Rei trailed his hand down kai's slick muscled chest until he brushed against his rock hard erection. Just the feather light touch itself had Kai arching his back and moaning rei's name, coming so close to climax. Smiling Rei wrapped his hand around Kai's aching manhood, pleased by the reactions he was bringing out of his love.

"I agree, "said Rei "But there are other ways we can bring pleasure to each other"

Kai could barely breath, barely think, only drawn in the combination of desire and tenderness that was unlike anything he had every felt for anyone. Eyelids half closed, aching and finally at peace, he steeped himself in the moment. Rei was his. This boy had been the one thing Kai had never allowed himself to have before, a warmth he had always needed yet never known.

His kittens statement sent a delicious sense of anticipation throughout him.

Before he had time to register another thought Rei had pulled him out of the shower and into one of the beds in their shared room.

Not bothering to dry themselves off. The tiger gave his captain another mind melting kiss before trailing them down his neck, deliberately making each one slow and sweet. He couldn't help the smug grin that came to his face knowing he had Kai Hiwatari, writhing below him.

"God Rei your torturing me" he cried, his need for release almost unbearable.

Rei ran his tongue along Kai's collarbone, his fangs scraping lightly at the delicate pale skin causing an involuntary shudder in the bluenette.

He then bent moved down, situating himself between Kai's legs. Looking up into his eyes so full of passion. Rei's own arousal pulsed, desire emanated from it as he looked at Kai completely exposed below him. He could tell Kai was on the edge ;He lowered his head and moved his tongue up the length of kai's arousal, making the boy cry out . "Rei..." He'd never felt such pleasure. He was sure his cock was going to explode. Out of his control, his wrapped his hands in Rei's silky sea of black hair, begging for more.

Rei gladly obliged, taking as much of kai into his mouth as he could, moving up and down sucking and stroking with his tongue. Finally after what seemed a eternity Kai cried out Rei's name one more time as his essence exploded into his tigers mouth.

Rei swallowed, and then proceeded to lick kai clean. This action only adding fuel to the diminishing fire. Kai was once more hard and ready.

But he wasn't about to give in to the sweet torment again. None to gently he pushed Rei over onto his back and without wasting time, took the younger boys throbbing erection into his mouth. Dealing to the tiger, the same sweet pleasures he had just received.

Thirty minutes later, both boys lay together covered in sweat, trying to catch their breath.

"Ai shiteru , Kai" Rei finally confessed as his head rested on Kai's shoulder, seconds later falling asleep.

Strong arms circled rei's waist, pulling his small form as close to him as he could kissing his forhead.

"Ai shiteru, kitten…always" he whispered, using his free hand to pull a blanket over them before he to fell into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, outside the bedroom door, a ecstatic Tyson drug away a very in shock Max.

The blonde blader had never thought what Tyson had said would happen. Maybe it was because of his naivety but he never really thought much of the odd behavior between his other two teammates.

Tyson waved a hand in front of Max's face. "Earth to Maxie! Hey snap out of it dude."

He said laughing.

"I…uh.. never.. they.. wow." was all he could manage to get out.

This made Tyson laugh even harder.

"Well, looks like someone owes me a chocolate cake" he said, "so get to the kitchen and start baking, I'm hungry" he ordered, smacked Max on the butt and skipped off blushing.

"…………."

The Next Day

The Bladebreakers were gathered in the airport waiting for their flights to be announced.

Kai was sitting down holding to a very dismal Rei.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kai "

He tightened his hold around the neko-jins waist trying his best to comfort him, but he himself felt as if half of himself was being torn away.

"Same here kitten"

"When will I see you again?"

"Not sure.. but it wont be to long I promise."  
Rei hid his face in the crook of Kai's neck, inhaling his addictive scent, never wanting to leave his embrace.

"Don't worry koi, I couldn't stay away from you for to long, not when I have that talented delicious mouth to look forward to." he whispered sensually in Rei's ear.

Rei felt his blood heat up, forcing himself to keep his cool. This is the last place he needed a hard on at. And Kai could so easily affect him that way.

He could play that way to , Rei thought as he nipped at the sensitive spot just under Kai's ear. Flicking his tongue and taking his earlobe into his mouth.

He held down a giggle, as he felt Kai tense from the pleasure, and was almost done in by his own playful revenge as he felt his captains erection poking through his pants, arousing him.

"Stop that" he snapped playfully

"Sorry.. couldn't resist" he snickered

"Oh Really. Well just wait till I can get you alone my little kitten."

"I'm looking forward to that very much"

"Ok you two lovebirds, cool it down, this isn't the place for that kinda stuff" came none other the Tyson who was watching the scene between his captain and teammate unfold with great amusement.

Kai sent him his trademark glare while Rei giggled.

Flight 701 departing to Japan, now boarding.

After the announcement , the Tyson and Chief and Max gathered their things, said goodbyes to their teammates and headed off to their plane. Max would be meeting with his mom and Mr. Dickenson in Japan where he'd later travel overseas to America.

Fifteen Minutes later came the announcement for the flight to China.

There wasn't really anything to be said. They had spoken all night and day about their feelings for one another and future together. Now they had to face the trial of separation. But they both knew in their hearts they would wait forever for one another.

They stood there for a moment crimson eyes staring into honey eyes, before Kai leaned down, his lips getting one more taste of Rei's.

"See you soon kitten"

"Soon" he whispered as he watched Kai walk off towards the exit of the airport.

Soon seemed like an eternity.

The End

Well thats it. Hope ya liked. It took me three days to get this done, but im happy with the outcome. I already have a sequel in mind. I dunno if or when I will get it out. But hopefully soon.


End file.
